


Headcanon: Pam and Bond’s Holiday at Skyfall

by nothingtosay



Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/pseuds/nothingtosay
Summary: The first time Pam and James Bond visited Skyfall lodge together.
Relationships: James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner, James Bond/Q, james bond & Pampuria the Cat
Series: NTS 007 Fest 2020 Fanworks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Headcanon: Pam and Bond’s Holiday at Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [tumblr](https://nothingtosay.tumblr.com/post/625218287859646464/007-fest-headcanon-pam-and-bonds-holiday-at) for the Agent Day theme post during 007 Fest 2020.

\- The first time Pam saw Skyfall was the first summer after James has ~~rescued~~ ~~kidnapped~~ saved her from the North African desert

\- Pam was still used to adopting the much cooler (and some times more humid) English climate

\- Even though Uncle had took him to other colder climates before, she has never been staying those places long enough to acclimatise

\- Danny, Alex (and Turing, Alex’s new kitten that was rescued from the street) were spending some much needed couples-only downtime at the Lake District for another 4 days before they can join (Alex had just completed a tough mission the month before, and was having trouble being back to just Alex, not 009 the spy)

\- Q almost didn’t made it to join them, as he had just spent the past 3 days stuck in Q branch to deal with some last minute hiccups with a few of the urgent projects that needed to be implemented fully before he left on vacation

\- As it was Q barely managed to stay conscious for 10 minutes after the car left the garage at their house

\- James put in [a specially made car seat](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c3d483c805828618e887e393c9dcb2cb/d14c7ebe62bf7ef6-c7/s400x600/4efb72805a99b1ffca9ead8afac5e4c3882952dc.jpg) for Pam. She pretended to hate it for about an hour, until she realizes that seat let her watch outside at eye-level through the window!

\- She then spent the next 3 of the 8 hours drive up just stared at everything and anything

\- James stopped at a petrol stop + food plaza at the 4th hour, so he can peel Q off from his seat at the back so he won’t have back pains for the rest of the trip

\- Everyone went out and stretch their legs while getting a quick lunch at a fast food restaurant in the food plaza

\- Once everyone had their meal (and Pam has her own little dish of fresh Scottish salmon), they are back on the road

\- By the time they arrived at Skyfall lodge the sun has just set, and Kincade had came out to meet them

\- The lodge has been restored to the bare minimum standard, and this trip also had the benefit of letting Q finalize the plan to renovate the lodge so everyone in the household can live much more comfortably (and have the facilities upgraded to modern standard doesn’t hurt either)

\- After a quick meal that Kincade had made, they all took an early night

\- All except Pam, who’d spent the first night mapped out the entire house (and found all the nooks and crannies that let her travel almost unnoticed in the house for the rest of the holiday)

\- James took Pam to fishing a lot at a nearby river, where there are lots of fishes of many kinds

\- Pam used that time to hone in her hunter skills (and to practice what her Uncle had taught her)

\- By the end of the holiday, Pam became so successful at hunting fishes in the river they have to end up vaccum pack all the fishes they caught because it will last them for **months**.

\- Best of all, Kincade had pratically adopted Pam (”because Jamie, you are not getting younger and I don’t have time to wait for you and Que to make some babies!”)

\- Q blushed like a tomato, while James was left speechless on the trip back home.


End file.
